Аура (Aura)
by lualilliyen1
Summary: Перевод фанфика от shoreleave "Aura" - /s/6045280/1/Aura Краткое содержание: После инцидента с Нарадой была созвана чрезвычайная комиссия, которая основательно допросила Джима о его действиях во время кризиса. И, нет, никакая помощь ему не нужна, со своими проблемами он как-нибудь справиться…


Что-то пошло не так ещё до начала слушания, как раз по дороге в небольшой конференц-зал. Он моргнул, но всё осталось по-прежнему: крошечная размытая точка перед глазами так и не исчезла.

Как только он переступил порог комнаты, окружающие сразу должны были увидеть в нём сильного и уверенного в себе человека, ну… или, на худой конец, рассудительного и уравновешенного командира - сложившиеся обстоятельства и градус ответственности обязывали. Он медленно подошёл к столу за которым расположились члены комиссии, сжав волю в кулак, стараясь двигаться естественно и плавно, хотя его всё ещё беспокоили судороги в лодыжке, да и спину тянуло наспех залеченное ранение. Так что… он просто не придал особого значения какой-то там размытой точке, а после - вспышке, стремительно мелькнувшей в поле зрения.

Каким, должно быть, молодым и неопытным он выглядит в их глазах, пронеслась мысль в его голове: синяки на шее и красная курсантская форма, словно нарочно подчёркивали его бледное и осунувшееся от усталости лицо. Правда, ему удавалось время от времени немного вздремнуть, а вот отдохнуть полноценно - нет. Если быть точным, целую неделю он не спал нормально, как раз с тех пор, как завертелась история с Нарадой. По лицам пяти старших офицеров, сидевших напротив, можно было сделать вывод, что они также отказывали себе в отдыхе довольно долго, они бросали на него усталые, сосредоточенные… и в то же время строгие взгляды.

Он сразу узнал двоих: адмирала Барнетта, главу ректората Академии Звёздного Флота, и адмирала Коммака, заведующего учебной частью. При виде таких серьёзных начальников, трудно было не пасть духом. В прошлый раз, когда его обвинили в мошенничестве на экзамене (подумать только, уже прошла целая неделя с того знаменательного момента), они смотрели на него точно с таким же осуждением и укоризною, разве что с недосягаемых высот президиума, да и в зрительном зале народу было побольше.

\- Эта чрезвычайная сессия созвана для выяснения всех обстоятельств дела, в котором вы, мистер Кирк, приняли самое непосредственное участие.

«Будет забавно», - подумал Кирк. - «Если Барнетт начнёт толкать точно такую же речь, что и в прошлый раз».

Джим моргнул и потёр рукой глаза, продолжая сохранять на лице застывшую, словно гипсовая маска, доброжелательную улыбку: «Наверно, пылинка в глаз попала», - подумал он. - «А, может, блики от встроенного освещения мешают сосредоточиться». Пока он здоровался со всеми членами комиссии, крошечная размытая область увеличилась в размерах и начала мерцать. Игнорируя головокружение, он попытался сфокусировать взгляд на адмирале Ногура, но вместо лица главы командования Звёздного Флота Джим увидел лишь туманное, расплывчатое очертание.

«Чёрт. Подходящее же время для приступа я выбрал». Он знал из личного опыта, что после нечёткой области слепого пятна, перед глазами начнёт свой бешеный танец спиралевидная линия. Желудок неприятно свело в предчувствии тошноты. А небольшая рваная линия уже медленно раскручивалась в середине его правого глаза, набирая обороты, это ничего хорошего не предвещало, кроме адской головной боли. И ничто в мире не могло остановить этот кошмарный сценарий.

Джим направил свой затуманенный взгляд в предположительном направлении адмирала Барнетта, который уже к тому времени открыл слушание своим неторопливым, спокойным голосом. Прямо смотреть на главу комиссии Джиму не позволяло слепое пятно, которое полностью скрыло от него лицо адмирала. Оно мешало сконцентрироваться, поэтому Кирк попытался сфокусировать свой взгляд где-то на лбу начальника.

\- Это закрытое совещание, - продолжил свою речь Барнетт. - Напоминаю всем присутствующим, что информация, которая будет сегодня доведена до вашего сведения, помечена грифом «секретно», и не подлежит дальнейшему распространению за пределы этой комнаты.

Джим знал об этом, поэтому оставил коммуникатор в соседнем помещении.

\- Кадет Кирк… - начал Барнетт, но когда адмирал Коммак многозначительно хмыкнул и бросил на меня недвусмысленный взгляд, прервал свою речь. - Э-э… исполняющий обязанности капитана, кадет Кирк, - моментально сориентировался начальник. - Обстоятельства, послужившие началом данному брифингу, являются поистине экстраординарными. Мы, безусловно, нисколько не умаляем того факта, что ваши действия на борту «Энтерпрайза» помогли спасти Землю от трагической участи Вулкана. Мы также хотели бы объявить вам и коммандеру Споку особую благодарность за уничтожение враждебно-настроенного ромуланского корабля и спасение капитана Пайка.

\- Спасибо, сэр. – Джим кивнул в знак согласия, сейчас не время для показной скромности, он сразу понял, к чему клонит собеседник, и после пафосного предисловия ему скажут, что почётная медаль Звёздного Флота у него уже в кармане.

Но следующая реплика Барнетта опустила его с небес на землю:

\- Честно говоря, мы так и не решили, что с вами делать: наградить, объявить строгий выговор или отправить на гаупвахту.

Джим судорожно вздохнул.

\- Сэр, я уверен, что когда вы поймёте истинную причину…

Адмирал Коммак раздражённо перебил его:

\- Звёздный Флот никогда не согласится с утверждением, что цель оправдывает средства, мистер Кирк. Мы очень благодарны вам за тот посильный вклад, который вы внесли в это дело, но, однако, ваши заслуги не умаляют очевидную вину. И собрались мы все здесь, чтобы воссоздать полную картину событий, поскольку сухих отчётов с «Энтерпрайза» явно недостаточно, к тому же, у нас накопилось множество вопросов, и мы надеемся получить на них вразумительные ответы.

\- Хорошо, - покорно согласился он, но внутренний голос явно не понимал, какие ещё ответы они хотят услышать, ведь он всё чётко и понятно изложил ранее в официальных бумагах.

\- Тогда давайте продолжим. Согласно вашему же рапорту, вы незаконно проникли на борт корабля, нарушив прямой приказ командования, и пусть у вас даже и были веские основания, всё равно это не умаляет тяжесть вашего проступка.

\- При всём уважении, сэр, у меня возникла острая аллергическая реакция на вакцину, доктор Маккой просто не мог меня бросить в подобном состоянии, потому что…

В голосе Барнетта зазвенели стальные нотки:

\- Согласен, вы не могли сами спровоцировать этот акт медицинского обмана, но тем не менее вы не оказали никакого сопротивления, а даже напротив – добровольно согласились участвовать в этом фарсе.

Джим открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, что «когда тебя буквально насильно тащат на борт, а ты только в состоянии переставлять ноги, да прилагать не дюжие моральные усилия, чтобы тебя не стошнило где-нибудь по дороге, эту ситуацию трудно назвать "добровольной"», но когда он взглянул на Барнетта, то тотчас прикусил язык. Джим вспомнил, что прямо сейчас, может быть даже в соседней комнате, Маккой так же вытянулся по струнке смирно перед строгой комиссией из суровых медицинских чинов, и Кирк просто промолчал, не захотев втягивать друга в ещё большие неприятности. Безусловно, Барнетт был в чём-то прав, хотя бы даже в том, что он готов был пуститься во все тяжкие, лишь бы попасть на борт «Энтерпрайза», и плевать потом на последствия.

Барнетт сверился с ПАДДом, который лежал на столе:

\- Далее, вы ворвались на капитанский мостик, самую охраняемую зону корабля, без разрешения, подчёркиваю, да ещё и во время красной тревоги.

\- У меня была жизненно важная информация, сэр, каждая секунда была на счету, оставалась всего одна минута до прибытия на Вулкан…

Барнетт поднял руку, и реплика застряла в горле у Джима.

\- Вам дадут слово позже, мистер Кирк. Как видите, я пока только делаю краткий обзор фактов. Продолжим. Также, после того, как коммандер Спок принял на себя управление кораблём, вы ослушались его прямого приказа покинуть мостик и оказали сопротивление двум сотрудникам службы безопасности.

Джим изо всех сил пытался делать вид, что его нисколько не трогают слова адмирала, но, тем не менее, его негодование выдавала челюсть непроизвольным подёргиванием.

\- И после того, как вас высадили на Дельта Веге, вы смогли каким-то немыслимым способом вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», хотя вам никто не разрешил подняться на борт, вам предстоит ещё объяснить присутствующим здесь, как вам это удалось.

Джим выдохнул:

\- Хорошо, сэр.

Рваные линии теперь объединились в единое колеблющееся гало, которое всё продолжало расти и откатывалось к периферии его зрения. Теперь он мог смотреть беспрепятственно прямо в глаза Барнетту, но он уже чувствовал, как тошнотворные спазмы подступают прямо к самому горлу. Напряжение слева в затылке усиливалось, приступ скоро должен был начаться.

\- …а после спровоцировали на неадекватные действия командира корабля, и это в разгар критической ситуации. К тому же, нарушение пункта 17.3 устава Академии, а это, позвольте напомнить, правила поведения при прохождении теста Кобаяши Мару, а мы так и не вынесли окончательный вердикт по этому вопросу. – Барнетт обвёл вопрошающим взглядом всех членов комиссии. - Кто может добавить свои соображения к вышесказанному?

\- Недопустимое поведение, - вставил свои пять копеек адмирал Стоун.

"Блин. Только не сейчас". Его с ног до головы обдало жаром, на лбу выступил холодный пот.

\- Принято.

«Чёрт», - у меня с языка чуть не сорвалось ругательство.

\- Кадет Кирк, у вас есть что добавить к вышесказанному, прежде чем мы начнём слушание?

«Да, сэр. Я хотел бы сейчас принять убойную дозу анальгетика и хорошенько выспаться, часиков эдак двенадцать, если вы не против. Может, мы перенесём брифинг на другой день?». Но вместо этого я стиснул зубы и ответил: «Нет, сэр.»

Джим судорожно втянул воздух, опять надел на лицо маску безразличия к окружающей действительности и кивнул:

\- Я готов.

\- Тогда, пожалуй начнём с того момента, когда вы попали на борт «Энтерпрайза», мистер Кирк…

Он мог пройти через это испытание, должен был пройти.

Когда приступ мигрени случился с ним впервые, Джим подумал, что его хватил удар. Тогда ему было четырнадцать, он вернулся домой, на Землю, и был таким лёгким и невесомым, словно тростинка. Он не захотел тогда снова идти в школу, а проводил целые дни на берегу Английской реки, решая математические задачки на ПАДДе и изучая окружающий мир, иногда он пробовал починить антикварный мотоцикл Фрэнка, с которым тому было лень возиться.

Байк был в нерабочем состоянии, именно поэтому Фрэнк его забросил. Но Джим – другое дело, он многому научился у дяди, наблюдая как он восстанавливает старые машины, и знал, как привести всё это в божеский вид при наличии некоторой суммы денег и помощи нужных специалистов. Необходимые запчасти можно было достать в Ванкувере, Мехико и Риме. И благодаря постановлению Звёздного Флота о компенсации и реабилитации, у Джима были средства для осуществления задуманного. Он, не мешкая, отправил сообщение капитану Пайку с перечислением нужных деталей и их стоимости. Через несколько дней необходимая сумма без лишних вопросов пришла на банковский счёт Вайноны. Возможно, Пайк принял новое хобби Джима за некую разновидность терапии после пережитого парнем стресса, хотя психотерапевтическая сторона вопроса Кирка тогда мало волновала.

Если его мама и удивилась, когда получила уведомление из банка о зачислении на свой счёт пятисот шестидесяти кредиток, то она не подала виду. Джим тогда мало общался с матерью. Она просто переслала деньги на его личный счёт, сопроводив своё действие кратким сообщением: «Надеюсь, ты узнал реальную стоимость необходимых запчастей до того, как попросил эту сумму».

«Хорошие детали и стоят соответственно, лучше заплатить больше, чем сэкономить и получить в итоге испорченную вещь», - отправил он сообщение. Но она не ответила.

Он работал один в гараже, пытаясь демонтировать древний карбюратор, когда вдруг заметил перед глазами мерцающую точку, он помотал головой, но всё осталось по-прежнему. Сначала он подумал, что это блик света, отразившийся от металлического бока машины, но когда затуманенная область перед глазами не пропала, тут он начал беспокоиться не на шутку. Он закрыл сначала левый, а затем - правый глаз, и выяснил, что плохо видит только правый. Даже когда он закрывал глаза ладонью, зубчатая линия никуда не пропадала, а мерцала даже перед закрытыми веками. «Всё дело во мне», - от этой мысли ему стало не по себе.

«Что-то случилось с моей головой», - подумал Джим. «Наверно, это из-за недоедания и тяжёлых условий жизни в прошлом». Он думал сначала позвать на помощь, но потом вспомнил, что мамы нет дома, она ушла на работу на верфи, и её не будет сегодня целый день. Комм остался в доме, и он не был уверен, что у него хватит сил дойти туда. Его трясло в ознобе, и сил, чтобы действовать активно уже не было. Он опустился на пол гаража и прижался спиной к старой, деревянной дощатой стене, в надежде, что его не хватит удар, или, боже упаси, он потеряет дар речи. Он закрыл глаза руками и стал ждать, что же будет дальше.

Мерцающая линия раскручивалась медленной спиралью в течении следующих двадцати минут, пока, наконец, не пропала, оставив как воспоминание о себе тошнотворное туннельное зрение с туманным ободком, края которого светились. К его огромному облегчению, ослепительно белая линия исчезла, хотя он всё ещё чувствовал тошноту и слабость, но, по крайней мере, со зрением всё было в порядке.

«Фухх, отпустило», - подумал он с облегчением. Всё пропало. Осталась лишь необъяснимая усталость. Он непроизвольно зевнул пару раз и смахнул со лба несколько капель пота, хотя утро выдалось довольно таки прохладным.

Но потом резкая пульсирующая боль в левой стороне головы заставила его признать, что то, что с ним сейчас произошло, было именно мигренью. «Блин…», - подумал он с отвращением. И угораздило же его унаследовать от отца только пару голубых глаз да желание расширить границы неизведанного, но зато от матери… от матери ему достались незаурядные математические способности, нежелание мириться с несправедливостью, предрасположенность к аллергии… и вот теперь ещё и это.

Одним из его первых детских воспоминаний, было видение матери в затемнённой комнате, за закрытой дверью, с постоянными просьбами о тишине. «Джимми, не шуми! Я сегодня себя неважно чувствую!» Когда она просила его принести чашку чая или запрограммировать репликатор к ужину, Джим видел маму, свернувшуюся в постели калачиком, с прижатыми к голове руками, и закрытыми глазами.

\- Почему ты не сходишь к доктору, мам?

\- Отдых – это единственное лекарство, которое мне сейчас поможет, Джимми. Ничего страшного, просто головная боль. Вот увидишь, завтра утром я буду в полном порядке.

Вайнона инстинктивно не доверяла врачам, это было у них семейное, к тому же, ей всегда становилось лучше на следующий день, поэтому в детстве он безоговорочно верил её словам.

Но к годам одиннадцати или двенадцати, он начал подозревать что-то недоброе, и в его душу закрались сомнения в правильности её выбора. У всех время от времени болит голова, разве нет? Но это отнюдь не значит, что головная боль должна причинять организму непоправимый вред. Когда у Вайноны начиналась очередная мигрень, весь дом словно замирал, Джим и Сэм ходили на цыпочках и шептались по углам. Они даже придумали название для таких дней - «мамин выходной». Джим вполне мог сам о себе позаботиться, пока мамы не было дома, но хотя бы один раз в месяц даже очень самостоятельный ребёнок мечтает о материнской ласке и заботе, но, увы, даже в этой малости ему было отказано. Уже в который раз.

Джим встал с пола и направился нетвёрдой походкой домой. Когда он окончательно убедился, что это мигрень, то дальнейший ход действий ему был известен. Он порылся в маминой аптечке в поисках сильного болеутоляющего, а после провёл остаток дня в кровати, в полутёмной комнате. Когда Вайнона вечером пришла домой, он не сказал ей ничего, не хотел видеть в её глазах тревогу и сочувствие, не пошёл он и к врачу, потому как обращался к ним только когда была реальная угроза для жизни. У него в своё время было столько врачей, гипоспреев и неприятных медицинских процедур, что хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Приступы повторялись с периодичностью в несколько месяцев, но он уже знал, что делать: принять анальгетик и как можно быстрее добраться до кровати. Так продолжалось до шестнадцати лет, он стал вполне самостоятельным парнем, и если ему нужно было отпроситься с работы, потому что он чувствовал себя неважно, и провести весь день в кровати, то почему бы и нет, это ведь было его личное дело? В тех редких случаях, когда он ну никак не мог взять выходной, борьба с болью и тошнотой становилась предметом его гордости. Он пересекался с медицинскими работниками лишь в тех редких случаях, когда попадал в отделение неотложной помощи, и невозможно было самостоятельно остановить кровотечение из раны или после перелома.

Когда он решил служить в Звёздном Флоте, он совершенно не посчитал нужным упомянуть о мигрени во время его первичного медицинского осмотра. Ну и намучился он тогда; врач акцентировал своё внимание на аллергии (пришлось согласиться, потому как эту проблему утаить было нереально) и старых травмах Тарсуса (он отрицал это как мог), в итоге она послала его на дополнительное обследование с более сложными тестами. Следующий врач был более опытным специалистом и совершенно не поверил увещеваниям Джима, но даже он не провёл глубокое сканирование мозга.

\- У меня нет хронических заболеваний. Я полностью здоров, - сказал тогда Джим.

Поверхностное нейро-сканирование, естественно, не могло обнаружить предрасположенности к мигрени, особенно если Джим о ней ничего не сказал, а это было последнее, что он хотел бы сейчас поведать миру.

Даже когда один из врачей стал для него достаточно близким другом, чтобы заметить его отсутствие в течении целого учебного дня или когда ему вдруг нездоровилось, Джим упорно продолжал и тогда следовать своим старым привычкам. «Ничего страшного, это всего лишь похмелье», - ответил бы ему в таких случаях Джим, или насочинял историю про ночную пьянку-гулянку. Или даже так: «Да я всю ночь изучал астронавигацию и теперь вот сплю на ходу».

Маккой выдал бы ему тогда свою фирменную фразочку, что-то типа: «Какой-то измученный у тебя вид», а после серьёзным голосом добавил, чтобы он не приходил к нему потом за средством от похмелья или стимулятором, потому что он всё равно ничего ему не даст.

\- Пора повзрослеть, в конце концов, Джим! - сказал он однажды с раздражением, когда Джим насочинял очередную историю про то, что он всю ночь смотрел старые голографические фильмы, и слишком устал, чтобы пообедать с ним.

\- Может, пора взять уже ответственность на себя за свои поступки. Если не ты, то кто?

\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, - проворчал тогда Джим. - Я полностью осознаю свои действия.

Барнетт смотрел на него с недоверием.

\- Скажите честно, Кирк. Когда вы были без сознания помещены в спасательную капсулу и отправлены на Дельта Вегу, автоматическая система капсулы, конечно же, предупредила вас о том, что планета опасна для жизни. Вас проинструктировали ждать внутри безопасного периметра.

Джим пытался изо всех сил не потерять самообладание. Аура исчезла ещё час назад, но теперь его мозг сжимали болезненные тиски. Он глубоко вздохнул в надежде, что тошнота уйдёт, а не перейдёт в рвотный позыв. В худшем случае мусорке в углу явно не поздоровится.

\- Э-э, всё верно, сэр.

\- Но безопасности спасательной капсулы вы предпочли идти четырнадцать километров в неблагоприятных погодных условиях к исследовательской станции Звёздного Флота? Разве Дельта Вега не слишком холодная планета?

\- Да, я…

\- Что за странные звуки вы там издаёте, словно вот-вот закипите, - заметил Коммак. - Может, вам нужно немного остыть?

Члены комиссии засмеялись.

Несмотря на своё состояние, Джим подавил, едва мелькнувшую на губах, слабую усмешку.

\- Я сделал то, что должен был. Я знал тогда, что Энтерпрайз направляется в Лаврентийскую систему и не вернётся сюда, как минимум, несколько дней… - он сделал паузу, вспоминая свой ужас и ярость, когда он понял, что его оставили одного в этой снежной пустыне. – Если бы он вообще вернулся. Я не мог поверить, что они сделали такое со мной, – он чувствовал как краснеет. – Если честно, я и не хотел отсиживаться в капсуле. Всё о чём я думал тогда, было желание поскорее вернуться на борт и убедить Спока преследовать корабль Нейрона. Я знал, что на базе есть мощное коммуникационное оборудование или, возможно, шаттл. Так что я как можно скорее отправился в путь.

Барнетт кивнул в знак согласия:

\- И во время вашего путешествия на вас напали враждебно настроенные местные существа, от которых вам с трудом удалось спастись.

В левой стороне головы немилосердно пульсировала боль:

\- Всё верно, сэр. Это были ещё те жуткие твари.

Голос адмирала Стоуна звучал с неприкрываемым сарказмом:

\- И вас спас коммандер Спок из будущего?

Со стороны его вопрос звучал нелепо, даже Джим это слышал.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Который был тоже оставлен на Дельта Веге, после неудачной попытки создать чёрную дыру и спасти родную планету ромуланцев.

\- Да, сэр.

Стоун и Коммак обменялись недоверчивыми взглядами. Адмирал Коммак нахмурился:

\- Почему вы не упомянули об этом в предыдущих отчётах, которые вы посылали с корабля?

Тошнота снова подступила комком к горлу, и он потянулся за стаканом воды, который стоял перед ним. Он сделал глоток, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, понимая, что они сейчас подошли к самой невероятной части рассказа.

\- Я думаю, будет лучше, если мы поговорим об этом с глазу на глаз. Не хочу впутывать в эту историю моего офицера по науке. Он…Э-э, Спок из будущего, то есть… Он сказал, что наш Спок не должен знать о его существовании. «Ни в коем случае», - предупредил он меня…

\- Почему нет? – настаивал Стоун. – Если его существование доказано, то, на мой взгляд, было бы логично сказать об этом Споку. Вы говорили с ним на эту тему?

\- Нет, сэр… Как-то не было времени. – Джим мог слышать неуверенность, закравшуюся в его голос и мысленно выругался. «Держи себя в руках, тупица. Блин, как же у меня болит голова».

Стоун повернулся к остальным членам комиссии.

\- Я считаю, что рассказ Кирка об этом «Споке из будущего» - несусветная чушь, если не сказать больше. Кто-нибудь из собравшихся в этой комнате действительно верит его словам?

Джим поспешно добавил, пока Стоун не наломал дров:

\- Он остался тогда на Дельта Веге, в то время, как мы телепортировались на Энтерпрайз, он сам так решил. Капитан Миллс с корабля Гриссом забрал его четыре дня тому назад. Сейчас он в Сан-Франциско вместе с другими беженцами с Вулкана. Я вчера с ним лично разговаривал.

\- Мы должны услышать его версию истории, - сказал Коммак.

Барнетт пометил что-то в своём ПАДДе, просмотрел стенограмму брифинга.

\- Вы утверждали, что этот Спок из будущего дал сотруднику Звёздного Флота, служащему на этой базе, лейтенант-коммандеру Скотту, его же собственную формулу уравнения для трансварпной телепортации, которую этот инженер, якобы изобретёт в будущем.

Коммак всё еще сомневался.

\- Я знаком со Скоттом. Он бывает иногда немного эксцентричным, но в своём деле – гений. Он мог бы придумать это уравнение ещё на базе, в свободное от работы время.

\- Кто-нибудь говорил Арчеру, что он уже вернулся на Землю? – спросил Барнетт, тень улыбки промелькнула на его лице. – Надеюсь, он нашёл эту чёртову собаку.

Стоун откинулся на спинку стула, качая головой:

\- Это абсурд. У нас нет никаких доказательств, кроме слов Кирка, что это всё имело место быть, Ричард, – обратился он в сторону Барнетта. - Я считаю, что необходимо сделать перерыв, чтобы обсудить возникшее недоразумение в частном порядке.

Джим встретил его взгляд со скептической стойкостью:

\- Я знаю, это звучит глупо, адмирал. Однако, всё вышесказанное - истинная правда.

\- Секунду, - адмирал Фицжеральд постучала по планшету, листая файлы. – У меня тут есть отчёт вашего медицинского обследования, кадет Кирк. В нём говорится, что вас ранил один из местных монстров этой негостеприимной ледяной планеты, вследствие чего вы получили травму правой ноги, - она многозначительно посмотрела на остальных. – Его яд весьма токсичен, мистер Кирк, возможно, у вас просто были галлюцинации?

О, ради Бога:

\- Эта была не галлюцинация, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. Он незаметно провёл рукой по волосам, украдкой потирая левый висок. – Мистер Скотт вернулся вместе с нами. Поговорите лучше сами с ним, он непосредственный участник событий.

А потом, чёрт возьми, он открыл рот и смачно зевнул. Он спохватился и запоздало закрыл его ладонью, щёки горели, и он надеялся, что это всего лишь симптомы мигрени, а не банальная скука.

Адмирал Ногура, молчавший большую часть заседания, вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Мы утомили вас, мистер Кирк?

«Боже, больше всего в жизни я мечтаю лишь об одном – лечь поспать».

\- Нет, сэр. Мне очень жаль. Я просто… не достаточно спал в последнее время, – как будто бы в доказательство своих слов, он рефлекторно снова зевнул. – Может, мы сделаем перерыв на обед?

Тон Ногуры стал на удивление мягким:

\- Я читал ваш медицинский отчёт, Кирк. У вас выдалась та ещё неделька.

\- Да, сэр.

Барнетт уткнулся в свой планшет.

\- Мой помощник только что прислал мне сообщение, что один из старейшин вулкана попросил встретиться со мной по срочному вопросу, – он встал. – Давайте прервёмся. Жду вас всех здесь в 13:00.

Джим пулей вылетел за дверь и в темпе добежал до ближайшей ванной комнаты, где он благополучно расстался со своим завтраком, потому как его сила воли была отнюдь не резиновой.

\- Кадет Кирк! – чей-то громкий шёпот разбудил его от тяжёлого сна.

Джим вздрогнул и открыл глаза, секретарь Барнетта стоял рядом, и внимательно смотрел на него.

\- Время. Заседание уже начинается.

Блин…: - Хорошо… - Джим встал на ноги, перед глазами всё поплыло. Последнее что он помнил, это когда он рухнул в конце коридора в кресло. Должно быть, он задремал. Пульсирующая боль в голове не прошла. Он сонно моргнул; уши немилосердно горели.

Он быстрой походкой направился в сторону конференц-зала, поправляя на ходу форму и разглаживая волосы. В дверях комнаты для совещаний он с кем-то столкнулся, и Джим застыл в недоумении, когда узнал его.

\- Спок! – Спок из будущего повернулся в его сторону. Маска спокойствия и невозмутимости не сходила с его лица, и Джим в это момент подумал, каким, должно быть, измученным и растерянным он выглядит со стороны.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – выпалил он.

Спок слегка наклонил голову, изогнув губы в завуалированной полуулыбке.

\- Я рад снова видеть тебя, Джим, – он окинул его, как показалось Кирку, приветливым и дружественным взглядом. – Я думаю, там все очень хотят с тобой поговорить.

\- Мистер Кирк, входите, пожалуйста, - позвал его нетерпеливо Барнетт сквозь открытую дверь. – Мы ждём только вас.

Джим обернулся в сторону Спока, но тот уже зашагал по коридору. В самых противоречивых чувствах он вошёл в конференц-зал и сел напротив строгих начальников. Коммак и Ногура перешёптывались между собой. Искреннее удивление не сходило с лица Стоуна.

\- Я снова открываю брифинг, - оповестил всех Барнетт. Предварительно он что-то пометил на своём планшете. – Необходимо добавить стенографию нашего предыдущего разговора к прочим официальным документам этого дела. Мистер Кирк, мы только что получили некоторую новую информацию, подтверждающую историю, рассказанную нам ранее вами.

\- Рад это слышать, сэр, – ответил Кирк. Спок, молодец, как мне тебя не хватало.

Барнетт послал в его сторону понимающий взгляд:

\- Всецело признаю, сынок, что ты был прав, хотя, признаюсь, я до последнего тебе не верил. Однако с тем, что мы сейчас услышали, трудно не согласиться. Но, с другой стороны, ваши объяснения были настолько невероятными, что только посол Спок мог развеять наши сомнения, – Барнетт окинул всех адмиралов быстрым взглядом, они кивком головы подтвердили его слова, хотя Стоун это сделал неохотно. – Мы так же согласны с тем, что у вас были средство и возможность, чтобы вернуться на корабль с помощью транс-варпного перемещения.

Коммак наклонился вперёд:

\- Однако мы до сих пор не поняли одну вещь, зачем вы так настойчиво преследовали Нейрона и пытались уничтожить его корабль, хотя решение коммандера Спока идти на соединение с основной частью флота было обоснованным.

Джим кивнул. Тогда это имело огромное значение, во всем свете ничего не было важнее. Он выбрал подобный курс действий, как только осознал, что это был за корабль, и сколько горя он причинил в прошлом и настоящем.

\- Я был частью команды, - начал он своё повествование просто. - Это было всецело моё решение, и, думаю, единственно правильный путь – остановить корабль ещё на подступах к Земле. Мы были печальными свидетелями уничтожения Нарадой клингонских боевых птиц и наших звездолётов. И что бы изменилось, если бы мы напали на вражеское судно всем флотом? Мы бы просто понесли необратимые потери и остались бы совершенно беззащитными.

Во взгляде Ногуры сквозило неодобрение, но Джима было уже не остановить.

\- После того, как я посвятил остальных в свой план и доказал бессмысленность лобовой атаки, мы вместе разработали новый курс действий, который заключался в проникновении на борт корабля и выведении из строя потенциального врага. Я понимал, что шансы на успех были мизерными, но ничего лучше мы не смогли придумать. Мы знали, за что мы сражаемся, в памяти был ещё жив яркий образ разрушения Вулкана, – он поднял глаза и обвёл членов комиссии уверенным взглядом. – Это был неплохой план. Я спас капитана Пайка, а Спок – уничтожил бур ромуланцев.

Ногура улыбнулся:

\- Да вы просто счастливчик, мистер Кирк. Помните об этом. Удача сопутствует вам.

Джим вздохнул:

\- Да, сэр, конечно.

\- Свет.

Джим застонал в знак протеста.

\- Выключить свет.

Он моргнул, осознание пришло потом. Джим пришёл на квартиру к Маккою сразу после совещания, дома никого не было, но это его не остановило, благо код он помнил хорошо, он сначала намеревался отправить сообщение хозяину, но когда он еле доплелся до двери, сил уже не осталось даже на эту небольшую дань вежливости.

\- Какого…? Освещение на тридцать процентов, – Маккой как всегда был не в настроении.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Джим?

\- А по мне не видно? Сплю. А теперь, будь добр, помолчи.

\- Почему это, чёрт возьми, ты решил зависнуть у меня дома? У тебя есть своя комната в общаге со всеми удобствами, да к тому же…

Джим поднял голову и посмотрел сквозь полуопущенные веки в сторону Маккоя.

\- Сил моих больше нет там находиться. Мне внезапно стало так невыносимо… одиноко.

Маккой нервно вздохнул.

\- Забудь, друг. Оставайся здесь, сколько хочешь, – он сделал паузу. – Но только переберись на диван. Давай, вставай, ты спал весь день, теперь пришла моя очередь отдохнуть.

Джим проигнорировал его просьбу, и вместо этого перекатился на бок, отвернулся лицом к стене и укрылся с головой одеялом.

\- У меня голова раскалывается от проблем. Просто оставь меня в покое.

Маккой начал интенсивно перемещаться по комнате. Джим сквозь полудрёму слышал, как он что-то бросил на стол, а затем начал шумно стаскивать обувь.

\- Меня не волнуют твои делишки, лучше поскорее бери ноги в руки и вали на диван. Я провёл этот безрадостный день, выслушивая весьма неприятные эпитеты, и всё потому, что осмелился протащить твою жалкую душонку на корабль. Я получил строгач в личное дело за то, что провёл постороннего на звездолёт. Это все из-за тебя, придурок. Проклятое нарушение протокола безопасности.

Маккой разошёлся не на шутку.

\- И знаешь, я им ответил, чтобы взяли свой выговор и засунули его себе в…

\- Боунс, – выдавил слабо Джим. – Давай в другой раз.

\- А потом я провёл ещё пять замечательных часов, испытав на себе в полной мере, что заседание дисциплинарной комиссии, не освобождает от выполнения моих прямых профессиональных обязанностей. Да ещё в придачу в пух и прах разругался с главным неврологом госпиталя. Он, видите ли, категорически заявил, что нейронный реген капитана Пайка необходимо начать именно сегодня, его даже не смутил тот факт, что токсины этого проклятого слизня всё ещё заставляют выплясывать чачу нейротрансмиттеры пациента! Эй, когда он в последний раз читал свежие медицинские журналы? «Спасибо за вашу неоценимую помощь, доктор Маккой», - всё, что он сказал мне в ответ! – «Но теперь это не ваша забота». Рехнуться можно! А после, вдогонку, мне ещё пришлось заполнить астрономическое количество бумаг, которые, по видимому, и составляют основную часть работы начальника медицинской службы…

\- Достаточно, – взмолился Джим. – Расскажешь мне все подробности потом. А сейчас, просто помолчи немного, это всё, что я прошу.

\- Где, чёрт возьми, запропастился мой ПАДД? В последний раз он лежал на кровати. Мне нужно кое-что освежить в памяти… - не обращая внимания на протесты Джима, Маккой откинул одеяло, сунул руку под подушку, и начал шарить рукой около стены. – Тьма египетская. Свет на сто процентов! – сказал он.

Яркий свет резанул по глазам. Джим протестующе отвернулся, стараясь закрыть руками глаза как можно плотнее.

\- Свет на пятьдесят процентов! – выпалил он.

\- Что это вдруг с тобой? – спросил удивлённо Маккой. Он протянул свою прохладную ладонь, и коснулся лба Джима. – Да ты весь вспотел.

Джим оттолкнул руку Маккоя прочь и закрыл лицо подушкой.

\- Я же говорил… - пробормотал он приглушённо. - У меня раскалывается голова. Просто оставь меня в покое.

\- Головная боль, как же, – выдал Маккой, словно ни к кому конкретно не обращался. – С ярко выраженной светочувствительностью, – кажется, он начал что-то подозревать, но Джиму тогда стало откровенно безразлично, что его друг узнает всю правду.

Подушка внезапно исчезла из его рук, и он услышал тихий свист медицинского сканера сначала у левого уха, а потом и правого.

\- Когда это началось? – оживлённо спросил Маккой.

\- Сегодня утром, ещё до заседания комиссии.

\- И ты даже не догадался мне позвонить? – его голос был обманчиво мягким, но то и дело нотки раздражения проскальзывали на общем спокойном фоне.

\- С чего? У меня забрали комм.

\- Тошнота? Рвота?

\- Да. Прошу, занимайся своими делами, а мне дай просто немного поспать, завтра я буду в норме.

Джим протестующе застонал, когда ощутил укол гипошприца на шее.

\- Боунс, а вот это было лишним!

\- Чёрта с два, так я и поверил, – ответил ему Маккой, в его голосе так и сквозило негодование. – Джим, ты совсем из ума выжил?

Пульсирующая боль в голове постепенно сходила на нет. Джим был хотя и раздосадован таким стремительным поворотом событий, однако в то же время и искренне благодарен за помощь. Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза, чрезмерная светочувствительность ушла безвозвратно. Он нервно посмотрел на Маккоя, всё существо которого излучало нескрываемое негодование.

\- Спасибо, Боунс, - он сел на край кровати и сделал глубокий вдох, впервые за эти несколько мучительных часов. Тошнота исчезла без следа. – Так гораздо лучше. Слушай, у тебя нет идей…

Маккой нетерпеливо прервал его речь:

\- Сколько тебе было лет, когда началась мигрень?

\- Ох… четырнадцать, я думаю.

Маккой кивнул, словно Джим подтвердил его догадки.

\- И насколько часто повторяются приступы?

\- Раз в несколько месяцев, Боунс, но не переживай так сильно, обычно мне достаточно было просто хорошо отдохнуть, так что…

\- Я твой врач, Джим! – Маккой весь побледнел от гнева. – Да что там, я твой глава медицинской службы вот уже как неделю. У меня полный доступ к твоей медицинской карте. И знаешь, что? Нигде не написано, что у тебя случаются периодические приступы мигрени, ни слова, а ведь это хроническое заболевание, которым ты страдаешь вот уже как пятнадцать лет! Довольно значительный пробел, ты не находишь?

\- Могу только представить, – неохотно ответил Джим. Момент истины настал.

\- Ты был в курсе всего этого дела?

«Ещё бы, да это был мой маленький секрет».

\- Естественно, поэтому я ничего не говорил тебе.

\- Как это на тебя похоже. Молча страдать в одиночестве, не так ли? Ты ведь большой крутой парень, которому не нужна ничья помощь: ни друзей, ни своего лечащего врача.

Маккой был явно не в духе, Джиму даже показалось, что он снова обиделся на весь мир.

\- Сам напросился. Раньше мне всегда удавалось держать это под контролем.

Маккой печально вздохнул.

\- Не бери на себя слишком много, друг. Неужели ты ещё не доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы принять от меня посильную помощь? – Джим не мог спокойно смотреть ему в глаза.

\- О чём речь. Конечно, я доверяю тебе, Боунс…

Маккой нахмурился и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

\- Поверить не могу, а я ещё искренне переживал, когда тащил тебя на этот чёртов корабль. И не приходи больше ко мне с таким жалким видом, когда в следующий раз проштрафишься.

Уголки рта Джима приподнялись в печальной улыбке.

\- Надеюсь, после моих слов тебе полегчает, просто знай, что последние шесть часов я тоже не развлекался, а боролся с противной тошнотой, в то время, как меня на медленном огне поджаривала комиссия суровых адмиралов. Мне тогда казалось, что моя голова взорвётся.

Маккой смотрел потрясённо.

\- Чёрт, Джим, я совсем забыл. Как прошёл брифинг?

\- Они хотели навесить на меня обвинение в неподчинении старшему по званию и в нарушение устава. Однако в процессе разбирательства выяснились непредвиденные «смягчающие обстоятельства». Отдельные документы пометили грифом «секретно», другие, в которых упоминался посол Спок, засекречены до дальнейших распоряжений.

\- Чёрт, спрошу прямо. Знают ли они о Нероне и Кельвине?

Джим вздохнул:

\- Им всё известно, Боунс, всё.

«В качестве действующего первого офицера, вы должны вести себя всегда безупречно, это покажет хороший пример и обеспечит вам уважение других должностных лиц и членов экипажа, которые видят в вас лидера и командира. Поэтому, прошу внести информацию в протокол, что кадет Джеймс Кирк получил предупреждение за свой отказ покинуть мостик по первому требованию командира, и за оказания сопротивления сотрудникам безопасности, а также за рукоприкладство в отношении вышестоящего офицера».

Джим посмотрел на Маккоя невинными глазами.

\- Но от официального выговора с занесением в личное дело мне так и не удалось отвертеться, это всё из-за попытки ударить того проходимца из службы безопасности.

Боунс ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну, ты сам напросился, друг. Это было довольно глупо с твоей стороны. И чем же в итоге всё закончилось? – тихо спросил он. – Они сказали тебе?

«Все члены данной комиссии всецело уверены, что мистер Кирк, благодаря своей настойчивости в преодолении трудностей и безукоризненной преданности долгу, действовал профессионально на протяжении всего вышеупомянутого инцидента. Он взял на себя в критический момент командование Энтерпрайзом; исполняющий обязанности капитана мистер Кирк продемонстрировал задатки зрелого лидера и командира, тем самым он помог своей команде успешно завершить миссию. Джеймс Кирк действовал в лучших традициях Звёздного Флота».

После этих слов Джим улыбнулся, потому как первый раз за всю эту трудную неделю, он чувствовал себя просто отлично.

\- Думаю, всё что не делается, всё к лучшему.

\- Отлично, друг, - на лице Маккоя можно было прочесть искреннее облегчение. – А теперь, убирайся прочь с моей кровати.

Конец.


End file.
